


Hate (Love)

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rivalry, he's valid tho, kinda established relationship, sakusa's just complicated with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Sakusa seriously hated Bokuto and of course his mouth wasn't salivating at the sight of Bokuto's legs and arms, thank you very much.





	Hate (Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi<3 hope u like it and don't be shy and leave a comment i feel so lonely with this rarepair

 

Sakusa hated Bokuto Koutarou relatively very much with his whole being.

Bokuto was loud. Bokuto was too cheerful but could easily be saddened. Bokuto was positive when nobody expected him to be. Bokuto enjoyed making friends with everyone without thinking twice. Bokuto lacked common sense and sometimes released what he had in his mind without thinking. Bokuto was ridiculous and his hair was ugly.

Sakusa hated Bokuto.

Bokuto didn't have to be so kind when it came to Sakusa when no one had asked him to. Bokuto didn't have to smile at him in that crooked way when Sakusa marked a point against him and his team. Bokuto Koutarou didn't have to be so _Bokuto Koutarou_ with Sakusa. But he was. And it was unfair.

And the friendly matches between his institute and Fukurodani academy were always his worst nightmare.

"Hey, hey, hey, Sakusa!"

Sakusa hated him.

Bokuto, for some reason that Sakusa didn't know, put his arm around his shoulders and pressed him lightly against his side in a hug of greeting. Bokuto was sweaty from the match they had had minutes ago, and his body odor didn't have to be so masculine and Sakusa didn't have to realize that insignificant detail.

"Good game. Your technique has improved a lot." Bokuto said in a low voice, only to his ears which were pleased with the praise, and which also hated Bokuto for being so _Bokuto_. "Hey! Would you like to team up with me in the private training thing?"

Sakusa rolled his eyes. He hated Bokuto.

"Of course _not_."

"Then it's decided!"

In fact, it was decided in a certain way and that was something Sakusa really hated. Bokuto went away to talk to God knows what things with a few of his teammates, and Sakusa meanwhile headed for the exit.

The dressing room was empty, as always during the trainings with students who visited the institute, and Sakusa went straight to his locker looking for some candy that was always in his bag. He needed sugar for both his blood and his peace of mind.

About five minutes passed and then Sakusa looked at the screen of his phone absently. He hated when people made him wait, but for a change his nerves were already calm and his head was a little colder.

Or at least he believed that until Bokuto entered the dressing room door and Sakusa's shoulders tensed. The shirt of Bokuto's uniform was still attached to his chest by the sweat of the match, and his knee pads were down to his ankles allowing a good view of his thighs and calves.

Sakusa swallowed dry. He really hated Bokuto.

"Hey," the aforementioned greeting him before throwing at him a bottle with water. Sakusa with his good reflexes took it before unfortunately hit his face, and opened it to drink the contents in one go. "Don't you think you left early?"

Sakusa raised an eyebrow when Bokuto was at his side and sat on the floor beside him with his back against the lockers. His smile was present and a bead of sweat rolled down his jaw and slid slowly down the length of his neck to get lost in the neck of his shirt.

"Don't you think you took too long?" Sakusa replied irritably.

Bokuto, the bastard, let out an airy laugh to then steal the water bottle from Sakusa's hands and drink a few drops that were left. His lips wrapped interestingly around the beak of the container, and when he lifted the bottle a little and shook it so that the few non-existent drops continued to fall, he stuck out his tongue just a little bit to be able to receive the water he thought was still there.

Sakusa, from the bottom of his heart, hated Bokuto Koutarou pretty much.

When Bokuto wanted to return the bottle, Sakusa took it from his hands and then tossed it aside as if it were a worthless object. It was, but he knew he could have been less rude.

Being rude and good manners didn't matter as much, however, when Sakusa moved from the comfort of his place on the floor,to sat his ass on Bokuto's lap. Bokuto's hands almost instinctively came to rest on his thighs which he gently caressed as Sakusa adjusted himself into a more comfortable position with his legs surrounding Bokuto.

Sakusa hated Bokuto so much that he couldn't help but bring his face closer and kiss open-mouthed Bokuto's chin where a few drops of water had fallen. His lips rose, deliciously on the skin, to the corner of the lips of the Fukurodani boy where again he kissed with his mouth open and wet the drops of water that had escaped. His skin also tasted a little salty due to the sweat, but the taste was so hot that it was making him horny. Bokuto's breathing was warm against his mouth and his big strong hands squeezed his thighs against his body, to the point that Sakusa was literally straddling Bokuto.

Bokuto's mouth apparently that day was really greedy, because it didn't wait for Sakusa to continue playing and testing his limits, and didn't wait a second to kiss Sakusa's lips hard and deep, demanding attention and tastefully tasting the other's mouth while that Sakusa's own head felt overwhelmed.

It was autumn and the day wasn't hot, but Sakusa felt like in the hot springs. Bokuto's hands on the skin of his legs burned like fire and their mouths tasted the taste of the other and they explored each other with their tongues in a much needed kiss.

Bokuto was the first to separate when Sakusa rocked his hips against his. Both of their breaths were agitated and the boy's eyes in front of him were a golden about to explode in eruption.

A few voices were heard from outside but for luck of them both, these voices followed long to where Sakusa supposed was the deposit where they kept more voley balls. Bokuto realizing that they were safe again, kissed Sakusa's nose with a smile and raised one of his hands to caress his cheek.

Sakusa felt his face heat up so he frowned and looked to one side. Any place but Bokuto's honey eyes.

Bokuto quickly released a low laugh and pulled him against his chest even more.

And it was moments like that, when Bokuto kissed his forehead and nose and Sakusa melted at the touch, in which Sakusa was one hundred percent sure of what he felt.

He really, _very seriously_ , hated Bokuto Koutarou.

 

 

 


End file.
